1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to image projection systems that render images in a three-dimensional rendering volume. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for rendering moving images in a wiremapped rendering volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the many advancements in rendering moving visual images, the vast majority rely on using two-dimensional rendering to simulate three-dimensional images. Shading, relative sizing and other visual effects are utilized on two-dimensional rendering display such as a flat projector screen for front or back side projection techniques to provide a visual representation that is interpreted by the human eye as three-dimensional information.
Several attempts have been made in the art to provide visual rendering of images that provides the “feel” as well as the “look” of a moving three-dimensional image. One such developing technology, sometimes referred to as wiremapping, utilizes an array of mutually parallel wires to provide the reflective media within a specified viewing volume. Three-dimensional wiremap projection is a method of projecting three-dimensional (3-D) images on an array of wires strung vertically and/or horizontally within a volume. A standard computer projector is used to generate 3-D projections by disbursing the image onto the wires within the volume so that the rendered image is a true 3-D image. Conventional wiremapped image rendering uses wires having a fixed position within the projection volume. In this manner, to project a moving object, the wiremap projector is programmed and positioned with respect to the static array of wires in a manner such that each of the projector “pixels” projects on a specified one of the respective wires. The static association of projector lines or pixels with wires requires that a particular reference point on a moving image shifts across projector pixels and hence across different wires in the rendering volumes. Such shifting of a image points between wires may results in image rendering discontinuities.